Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a touch display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly to a touch display device that performs touch sensing using intersected data lines and common lines in a display panel, and a driving method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Touch sensing technologies have been developed at a fast pace in the recently years. There are numerous consumer electronic products supporting a touch function commercially available. In such type of products, a region of an original display panel is assigned with a touch sensing function, i.e., an original simple display panel is converted to a touch display panel that supports a touch recognition function. According to different structural designs, touch display panels may be categorized into out-cell and in-cell (or on-cell) touch display panels. In general, an in-cell touch display panels has an enhanced thinning effect. However, due to additional touch elements and corresponding production processes for the original display panel, the manufacturing yield rate is likely undesirably affected. In another conventional solution, intersected gate lines and data lines in an original display panel are utilized to perform touch sensing. However, in the above solution, due to a larger overlapping region between the gate lines (and the connected gate electrodes) and the data lines (and the connected source electrodes) and a possible semiconductor layer disposed in between, an excessively large background capacitance is easily caused, hence disfavoring the measurement of the capacitance change and further degrading the touch sensitivity.